


Mirkwood wonders

by smeagollumm



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeagollumm/pseuds/smeagollumm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Legolas met Bolg in Mirkwood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirkwood wonders

Bolg was once an innocent infant, a rather sensual creature. Unlike most of his corrupted kindred, he had slight resemblence of an elf as a child. His dad, Azog never had noticed that, for he had careless eyes. He just found his son perilous, yet slightly different from the other aggresive orcs, he could not tell what difference was.

 

Bolg was strolling on the paths of Mirkwood one day. Azog was demonstrating how to hunt in the starry night.   
Curious was Bolg as a child, he wandered around, and the verdant atmosphere pleased him. A thread of golden hair was spotted by Bolg, it was shimmering in the dark. Bolg touched it with his bulky fingers, trying to gentle. The thread was delicate like air, and soft as grass. A fair face came into view, revealing his pointy ears. It was a juvenile face, with dazzleing blue eyes with a smile just like the breeze in autumn. 

'Mellon?' Young Legolas hopped towards the innocent orc. 

Bolg gazed at him confusingly, yet he slowly nodded. Legolas pranced around with Bolg, singing melodious songs that Bolg had never heard of. A glimspe of happiness skipped through Bolg's eyes. Bolg never had such an experience, especially when he was usually surrounded by his disgraceful peers. It was omniously pleasing to Bolg, he grinned awkwardly, his small and yellowish fangs did not seem threatening at all. They strolled along the quiet paths, which were soon interuptted by their laughters.

'Bolgggg!' Azog bellowed fiercely.

Legolas was disgusted by the horrible sound. A tumbling sound approached the two young figures, it was like an earthquake, especially for the two fragile child who were resting on the ground.

Azog marched towards the two, Legolas was terrified. He fleed and crept behind the bushes. Peeping at the gigantic creature in front of him. He decided that it was time to go home. 

Legolas turned and started running, his mind was completely blank, yet he stopped immediately when his eyes met with Thranduil’s stern glance. 

He stammered,’ A…Ada?’ 

Thranduil glared at Legolas and uttered under his breath,

’Ego! Go home, now!’ 

Young Legolas ran away without hesitating, his heart was chilled and conquered by fear. Legolas heard the rumbling voice of the hideous beast. The dim starlight revealed the scars on his pale body, he gnawed, revealing his horrible fangs. 

 

Bolg fleed and so did Legolas. Thranduil ran swiftly towards the orc. He pulled out his knife and raised it, showing the glimmering elvish blade. He swang it onto Azog’s arm, Azog shrieked and he turned around. He spreaded his strong arms and revealed his sharp claws, stabbing it into Thranduil’s cheek. A bloody scar emerged on his elvish complexion. Azog took the chance and fleed.  
Thranduil shuffled, stepping on the grass sickishly. He went home and had a talk with Legolas. 

 

‘You need to understand, Legolas…' Thranduil was coughing, his words were hardly coming out. Legolas broke in, staring into his Ada’s eyes promisingly, 'I understand, Ada, i shall be a great warrior like you…' 

But the innocent face soon fade, and Bolg had no longer he had encountered this elf.

~the end


End file.
